


Dinner with the In-Laws

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, In Public, Public Hand Jobs, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Dinner with the In-Laws

I smiled sweetly at Ben as the entrees arrived. His parents were already questioning us on our plans to have kids.

“I’m just saying, you two, you’re not getting any younger, you know?”

“Christ, Dad,” he muttered.

“Well, you know, the quality of your… you know… it decreases – ”

“Oh, please… let’s not do this.” I caught a glimpse of the red rushing to his cheeks before he buried his face in his hands. I had long since adopted a policy of benign disregard about the occasionally ridiculous things his parents said, but he still struggled with it, and every time he blushed I discovered I was getting a bit more turned on. It was totally inappropriate given the situation, but for once I didn’t really care.

I could always blame it on hormones, right?

His mom cut in with a disapproving glance at his father. “Shut up, dear, you sound like a bloody idiot. But really, sweetie, you know we’d make wonderful grandparents, and we’re just so looking forward…”

“That’s not the point, Mom. It’s just… it’s our business, all right? It’s between us.” He took a large gulp of his whiskey and nearly choked on it when he realized my hand had crept onto his crotch.

My expression remained an unchanging mask of politeness as I smiled at his parents. “It’s not that we don’t want kids, you know. We’re very much looking forward to having children, and, well… you could say it’s something we’re working on. Right, darling?” He responded with a quick nod, temporarily incapable of speech. My hand gently stroked over the fabric of his trousers and I could feel his body responding. With my other hand I speared one of my vegetables on my fork and slowly brought it to my mouth. As I chewed I could feel his eyes burning into me.

“Good to hear,” his father replied with a wink.

“Sweetheart? Are you all right? You look flushed,” his mother said, looking at him with concern.

“Yes, Mom, I… yes. I’m… right. Okay.” He tried to focus on her face as he answered. I suddenly felt his hand close like a vise on my arm. “ _What are you doing to me, woman?”_ he hissed under his breath.

“You know, you do look a little hot, honey.” I drew my hand away and held it to his forehead. “Really hot.”

His mouth twitched.

“Have you been feeling okay?” his mother asked. Oh, Lord. I had unwittingly kicked off the health interrogation.

“Yes, Mom. Everything’s fine.”

“Have you been to the doctor lately?”

“No, I – ”

“You should go to the doctor if you’re feeling sick.”

“I’m not feeling sick, Mom, I’m fine! It’s just warm in here is all.”

“I went to the doctor’s office today,” I volunteered.

“See? She goes to the doctor. You need to make sure he goes to the doctor, dear. Not that his father ever does, terrible role model in that department…”

His father wiped his mouth. “Right, then, that’s my cue to take a break from the conversation. Excuse me, just going to run to the restroom.”

“Actually, I need to go too, be right back,” his mother said apologetically, grabbing her purse.

We watched them walk away. “Finally, a moment of peace,” he muttered.

“Now might be a good time to tell you I’m not wearing any panties,” I whispered, drawing close and giving the shell of his ear a gentle lick.

He stared at me in disbelief. “What in hell has gotten into you?”

“Just feeling frisky, that’s all. Thinking about what I’m going to do to you when we finally get out of here.”

“Oh, really.” His face relaxed as he smirked and took another gulp of his drink.

“I was thinking, when we get home, the first thing I’m going to do is push you backwards onto the couch and unzip your trousers and then drop to my knees – ”

He caught my mouth up in a soft kiss, then smiled as he leaned his forehead against mine. “You know I love it when you talk like that but now’s not a great time…”

“Well, we won’t be here much longer, because I’ll be having my dessert at home. I’m going to take out your cock and lick you and suck you until you’ve forgotten your own name because you’re too busy screaming mine.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned, biting his lip, his eyes getting darker with my every word.

“Then I’m going to straddle you and hold your hands above your head…”

“Oh, I love when you do that…”

“Then I’m not even going to bother taking my dress off before I push down on you and take all of you inside me and watch as you writhe and moan helplessly beneath me.”

“Jesus.”

“Then I’m going to ride you, up and down, up and down, up and down while you watch my tits bounce…”

“Those magnificent things.”

“… but I’m not going to let you come until I’ve come at least twice, so I’ll probably release your hands so you can rub my – ”

“Oh, shit, they’re coming back.”

“To be continued.” I smiled mischievously as I placed my hand back on his crotch and was pleased to find he was even harder than before. Without him noticing, I very slowly began to unzip him.

“Mom, Dad, this was great, but I think we’re going to get go - OH!” he cried out as I slipped my hand inside his fly. Mmm, the silk boxers. Nice.

“You’re going? But we just got our food!”

“Yeah, I-I think you’re right, Mom… I… uh… I…I’m not…”

“He’s really not feeling very well,” I finished. “So I’m going to take him home. To take care of him.” His father was looking a bit suspicious at this point, so I gave him a sympathetic nod. “Gotta make sure he stays in tip-top, babymaking shape, am I right, Pops?”

He smiled, then nodded. “She has a point. Go home and take care of yourself, all right, Ben?”

“Yes, will do,” he managed, sounding positively strangled.

“Why don’t you get your leftovers to go?” his mother said, as she began to gather the plates.

“No –  _oh_ ,” he replied, stifling a moan. I was trying not to laugh as my fingers continued groping him through the silk. “No time. I mean… uh… we’re – we’re good.”

“Let’s go, sweetie, you poor thing.” I zipped him back up and took his hand, leading him out of the booth. He maneuvered carefully so his suit jacket covered up the now-noticeable bulge in his pants. I gave both of his parents big hugs and kisses; he declined, saying he didn’t want to get them sick. I smirked.

We walked outside and hailed a cab back to our apartment. The minute we got in the backseat he slid his hand up my skirt and smiled wickedly at what he felt.

“What, did you think I was lying?” I grinned.

“Oh, no, I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t the only one enjoying myself.” His fingers played against me, and I gasped when I felt him slip one inside me while rubbing my clit with his thumb.. “You were very naughty tonight. A bit out of character, even for you. What was all that about?”

“Well – ah! – I was just thinking that you should get used to it… oh, that feels  _marvelous,_ Benedict…”

“Get used to it? Why’s that?”

“Mmm… I know you were a bit distracted, but did you hear me say I went to the doctor today?”

“Yes.” He paused and withdrew his hand, and a shadow of concern passed over his face. “Wait, why? Is everything okay?”

I smiled, then took his hand and placed it on my belly. “I’m pregnant.”

There was a moment of silence as he processed this, before his eyes crinkled and lit up. “What? Really?”

“Really.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes!”

His expression was mixed shock and delight. “But… how… I mean, obviously, how, but… when?”

“I’m due in August. I’m six weeks.”

“Oh, darling,” he muttered as he dove in for a passionate kiss. He showered my face with kisses before leaning down and planting one delicately on my belly. “We’re having a baby. Our baby. Oh sweet Jesus. I’m so happy. Our baby!” I could see the tears start to form in those gorgeous eyes as he pulled me in for a tight embrace.

“Our baby.” I laughed through the tears that had already started falling. We sat there for a few moments, breathing each other in and alternating between laughing and crying, before he finally pulled back slightly and locked eyes with me.

“Darling, I love you so much.” He wrapped an arm possessively around my shoulders and buried his face in my neck. “You’re divine.”

“I love you too. But my hormones are a little wonky, so you’ll need to… you know… be sensitive to that.”

“Whatever you need.”

“Well,” I said, smiling through my tears, “as crass as it sounds I’m, er… insanely horny most of the time, so… let’s work on that first?”

He laughed as he cupped my face and kissed me again. “It’d be my pleasure to assist you with that, love.”

The cab stopped at our apartment. “Another good thing – your parents will finally be off our backs,” I mused as I stepped outside.

He took my hand. “Yeah, given that I’m about to take you inside and fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before, I could use less of an image of them in my head right now.”

I giggled. “No panties,” I reminded him. With that, he kissed me once again, then practically dragged me to the door.

It was going to be a very good night.


End file.
